How to Deal
by N0W WHAT
Summary: DMHG BZGW: based loosely on the book Someone Like You and the movie How to Deal. Rating will go up.
1. Chpt 1: Introduction

How To Deal 

**Disclaimer: **All HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Summary:** Based loosely on the movie _How To Deal_ with Mandy Moore and Trent Ford. Hermione has been reluctant, no wait, _unwilling_ to love ever since that one break up. Draco, bad boy and Slytherin Sex God, comes into the picture when Ginny becomes pregnant with Blaise Zabini's child. Can Draco unlock Hermione's heart? HermioneDraco GinnyBlaise pairings.

Chapter 1: Down With Love 

Hermione Granger, now a witch of 17, sat in her newly decorated room and looked around.

'_Looks like I did a pretty good job," _Hermione mused. Her once pure white walls had been painted over with a sweet, soothing blue. She had moved around her furniture to give her room a more spacious feeling. Things were starting to look pretty good. The brunette sat down on her yoga mat and grabbed a chocolate frog. From downstairs, she could hear her mother washing the dishes.

As Hermione stretched, she caught a glimpse of that one little blue book that held all her thoughts. But she couldn't bear to look through it. In that diary held all her thoughts about Ronald Weasley. Three months ago, she had caught her boyfriend of one year, 2 months, and 29 days, making out with Lavender Brown. After brooding over him, Hermione had made a decision.

"_Down. With. Love,_" she chanted over and over again. Still, there was a little trace of hurt that had been engraved into her heart. Ron had been her best friend for forever. How could someone she cared about so much, hurt her so bad? After the breakup, she hadn't dated much. Actually, scratch that. She hadn't dated _period_. Then, in the midst of all her thinking, her best friend, and younger sister of her ex, barged into the room looking disheveled.

"Oh…My gosh, Hermione," Hermione looked into the young redheads chocolate eyes. There was a hint of panic that flashed across her face for a fraction of a second. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows.

"Uh, hey Ginny," Hermione just sat there chewing on the frog. Ginny threw herself down onto Hermione's recently made bed.

"Hey!"

"Hermione. Something happened," Ginny stared up at the ceiling, a blank look plastered onto her face. Hermione was worried. Her outgoing, sociable friend had never been the quiet type, and that was a fact. But before Hermione could question anything, Ginny spoke up.

"I'm pregnant."


	2. Chpt 2: What She Really Wants

**How To Deal**

**Disclaimer: **All HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**ThiS CHAPTER iS N0T BETA READ I AM SEARCHiNG F0R A NEW BETA READER I MAY REP0ST THiS CHAPTER AFTER iT iS BETA READ. Thanks ;)**

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know and I'm sorry! that Ginny wasn't supposed to come out about the pregnancy so early. I also know that Michael or, in this case, Blaise is supposed to die, but, I can't have him die! He's going to have a bigger part in the story later on. And, I have a thing for mysterious men T.T...But, remember, I said that it was _loosely_ based on the movie and book. I'm adding my own twist, and I hope you all don't mind!

_**From Last Chapter:** "Hermione. Something happened," Ginny stared up at the ceiling, a blank look plastered onto her face. Hermione was worried. Her outgoing, sociable friend had never been the quiet type, and that was a fact. But before Hermione could question anything, Ginny spoke up._

"_I'm pregnant."_ **

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

"You're WHAT?"

A moment of silence passed before Hermione found her tongue again.

"You're…you're _WHAT!_" she couldn't believe it. How could Ginny have been so careless? Hermione just sat there in shock. On the bed was a 5'6" scarlet haired girl with a delicate complexion and a couple of freckles here and there. The girl Hermione was supposed to know inside and out as well as she knew _Hogwarts: A History_. What had happened?

"Hold on. Who was it?" Hermione questioned, having calmed down a bit.

"Blaise. Blaise Zabini," Ginny bit her lip nervously. "We've been going out since the middle of my 5th year, remember? He says he loves me."

"_He says he loves you_," she couldn't believe her ears. "He _says_ he loves you, and you sleep with him? He could be lying! He could be using you! He could be sleeping with you like you were another of his whores! He could—"

"And _I_ think I love him, too," Ginny cut off the rest of Hermione's ramblings. "He's different Hermione. He's not lying. He's not using me. He's not sleeping with me just for the heck of it. He's not Ron, for god's sake Hermione…and I'm not you. I still believe in love, even if you don't," Ginny looked at the pillowcase nervously, examining every single thread, as if they were precious treasures.

"I—I'm sorry. I am Ginny, I just got caught up in the fact that you're pregnant," Hermione was worried. Not to be pessimistic, but what would happen if Blaise pushed Ginny and their baby away? "When did you find out? Have you, have you told him yet?"

"I, I just found out this morning. I came here as fast as I could. And...no. I was wondering if you could go with me. I just wanted to tell you first, you know?" Ginny smiled at Hermione weakly. Hermione nodded. Ginny was her closest friend, and she would always help Hermione in her time of need. It was her duty to do the same for Ginny.

"Ok, I'll go with you."

**Zabini Manor**

'_So this is it,' _Hermione took a deep breath as she stared up the steps at the door of Zabini Manor. She squeezed the younger girl's hand.

"Are you ready, Gin?" Ginny smiled up at her comrade and nodded slightly.

"Let's do this," The two grimaced and climbed the steps, knocking strong, confident knocks on the mahogany door. After quite an amount of banging and stomping from the other side, the door opened to reveal a tall, dark-haired boy standing in loose pajama pants and a wife beater. At the sight of Ginny, a wide grin spread across his handsome face.

"Ginny!" Blaise wrapped his arms around the girl and squeezed. "Hermione," he nodded towards her, and she returned the gesture.

"Uh, hey Blaise," Ginny smiled timidly. "Can we, um, come in?"

"Sure! Come on," the tall Italian boy grabbed Ginny's hand and led the two girls into the living room. Sitting on the couch was none other than Blaise's best friend, Draco Malfoy, clad in just-suprise-green, silk pajama pants, no shirt in sight.

"Malfoy," Hermione nodded civilly.

"Granger," Draco's face showed no sign of hate, or like. Hermione's didn't either. Things were different now. After the Final Battle, Malfoy had established himself as one of the light. Draco had played a significant part in the downfall of Voldemort. Acting as a double agent, he had spied on the dark side and fed the information to Dumbledore. Voldemort, yes, Hermione could bear to say the once dreaded name now, was gone. Gone! Just thinking about it made Hermione want to jump up and down in joy. Snapping out of her thoughts, she turned to Ginny. 'Go,' she mouthed silently. Ginny nodded and crossed her fingers; Hermione did the same, wishing nothing too bad would happen.

"Um, Blaise, can I talk to you, alone, for a moment?" Ginny smiled, but there was a hint of nervousness etched into her face. Hermione smiled, trying to hide her own anxiety.

"Go ahead, Malfoy and I will be fine," she shot Draco a look of desperation. 'Please, please, please don't say anything extremely stupid,' she silently prayed to herself.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead," a wave of relief passed through Hermione. 'Maybe he really has changed,' thought Hermione, observing Draco's calm, smooth actions.

After Blaise and Ginny left the room, hand in hand, Draco spoke.

"So, Granger. How've you been?" Hermione was puzzled. Draco Malfoy, showing interest in her, Hermione Granger's, thoughts? This was definitely new.

"I've been OK. How has the first month of summer been for you, Malfoy?" If he was going to be civil, the least Hermione could do was act the same.

"Draco," Malfoy was still had not turned away from the W.T.V (A/N: Wizarding Television ).

"Excuse me?"

"Draco, not Malfoy. Malfoy is my father, and I will say without shame that I want abso-bloody-lutey nothing to do with that selfish git. Don't use my last name. Anyways, I'm on vacation." Before Hermione could reply, Blaise walked into the room, a shocked expression upon his face.

"Where's Ginny?" Her previous thoughts drained out of her head, as Hermione panicked, seeing that Blaise was alone.

"She's in the bathroom…Oh God, Dray," Blaise blinked. "Oh god, I can't believe it."

"What…what did you do to her, you –you rude, arrogant son of a bitch!" Hermione was practically screaming, assuming the worst had happened. Blaise's dark, blue eyes widened, as he backed up slowly, with a confused expression.

Just at that moment, Ginny walked in, wiping her wet hands on the front of her jeans. Her eyes and nose were red, showing signs of crying.

"Gin, ohmigod…are you okay? Don't worry, you don't need that bastard," On cue, she turned and glared at the tall Italian. "I'll help you take care of him, her, whatever."

"Hermione…" She gently laid a hand on Blaise's arm, who wrapped his hands around her waist, placing one hand on her—currently flat— stomach.

"What…the hell?" Mal—er, Draco, had gotten off the couch, and was standing there with a stunned look on his, might I add, extremely attractive face heck, even Hermione couldn't deny this. "You're- she's…what the bloody hell is going on?"

"I'm pregnant," Hermione could swear she had never seen Ginny smile so widely since…forever, really.

"Wh-what? How!" Draco stood there, perplexed. Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, well Draco, seems you ain't the only Slytherin Sex God around here—"

"Stop! Bloody bastard, I know _how_, I was just saying…I really don't know _what_ to say. Well, congratulations," He grinned. No, really. Draco Malfoy had just _grinned_. "And by the way Zabini, I am **so** the _only_ Slytherin Sex God."

Glancing at Ginny, Hermione saw that…well, she was happy. It sounds extremely corny, but seeing Ginny happy lifted Hermione's spirits. Maybe the Slytherin duo weren't as bad as they seemed. Maybe, just maybe, Hermione was willing to give them a second chance. Who knows, they might even have something to teach her.

'Imagine that,' Hermione gazed upon the happy couple before her. Blaise had literally lifted the youngest Weasley off her feet, screaming out their wonderful news for all to hear. Little did Ms. Gryffindor Know-it-all know that the dull ache she felt in her chest didn't have an actual explanation. Without her actually realizing it, she subconsciously just wished for someone to share her happiness with. Someone she could love.

**Chapter 2 End**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello hello! Well, the second chapter of How to Deal! Thanks to all those great reviewers! Sorry it took…checks calendar _forever_ for me to update. **I NEED A NEW BETA Email me if you are interested**Anyways, my faithful readers, I started a new story, The Cage of Summer, also a DracoHermione fic. It's a little different from what I suppose you guys are used to reading, but… I hope you guys can find time to read it, and tell me what you think. Until next time! D


End file.
